


Unlikely Affections

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://no1-jo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://no1-jo.livejournal.com/"><b>no1_jo</b></a>, for her birthday ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Affections

The door was hard and unforgiving against Ueda's back with the handle digging painfully into his spine, Massu's body a soft counterpoint pressed up against him. Needy kisses were suckling at his lips while hands, feverishly hot, pawed at his clothes, pushing and tugging until Ueda's body was bared to him, cool air causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

Ueda could scarcely believe someone normally so calm and pleasant could have such pure desperation bottled up inside him, every move driven a practically animalistic lust that, when Massu looked up at him from beneath his bangs, had turned his eyes black.

Ueda's breath left him in a rush when Massu pushed him back onto the bed, the other man's skin warm against his own, and Ueda could feel the muscles of Massu's back flexing under his fingertips, firm but supple ripples under smooth, tan flesh.

Massu growled against his neck, and Ueda gasped as the other man's hand curled around his erection, stroking and twisting until his fingers were slick with pre-come and Ueda could barely draw breath, hands clawing at the sheets.

Just when Ueda thought he couldn't possibly take any more, Massu's hand was gone, and in the light of day Ueda would never admit to the whine that echoed in his ears, hips rocking in search of more, _please, more_ -

He groaned when he came into contact with hard flesh, lifting a hand from the bedclothes to hold them both together and stroke, back and forth, a thumb over their tips every now and then to slick his motions until Massu jerked with a hiss, the head of his cock dragging across Ueda's.

The older man's eyes shot open to see Massu spread out in all his glory, back arched as one hand worked, unseen, behind him. Massu sucked in a breath through his teeth, and Ueda could see the tendons in his arm straining as he stretched to reach, could almost picture the way his fingers would be sliding in and out, stretching and probing and _shit_ , because Massu was sinking down on him, taking him all the way inside in one smooth downwards stroke, and it was just _tight, warm, slick_ that had Ueda pushing up to meet him halfway.

From then on, it's just skin sliding against sweat-slicked skin, thrusting hips and searching hands, punctuated by their groans, deep and rough around the edges. Ueda's hands grip onto Massu's thighs, torn between focusing on the way Massu felt around him and the way Massu's thighs felt beneath his palms, muscles clenching and flexing as he moved back and forth.

Massu was like a whole new person, tanned skin glistening in the dim lamp light, body rocking and arching, hands fisting in his hair and around his cock.

When it finally came, it took Ueda by complete surprise - Massu cried out and threw his head back, and Ueda couldn't figure out whether it was the way he tightened unbearably around him, or if, in the end, it was the feeling of hot fluid streaking across his chest that made him come. Whatever it was had him digging his fingers hard into Massu's chest and burying himself to the hilt, head pressed back into the cushions and eyes scrunched shut as he touched death, chest tight and heart skipping in a way that had to be better than heaven.

Massu's breath was hot on his chest, heavy pants tickling across sensitive skin, and when he rolled to the side it only felt natural for Ueda's arms to wrap around him and pull him back, short hair sliding between his fingers as they kissed, soft lips pressing together over and over again until they were too tired to move anymore, falling asleep curled together beneath the sheets.

Ueda's final thought as he listened to Massu's even breaths in the silence was that he wouldn't mind this kind of end to every day.


End file.
